Viñetas Heterotalia
by Vitalka
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre Hetalia y sus romances. [Drabble 20: Alfred lleva muchos años invitando a Itzel a la fiesta de Halloween que organizaba en casa, para siempre ser rechazado...¿logrará conseguirlo esta vez?] [América x México]
1. Romano x Nyo! Romano

**Pairing:** Romano x Nyo! Romano

**Words:** 436

**Rating:** T (Por Lovino)

**Summary:** A Lovino le enojaba ir al supermercado, pero algo bueno salió en ese día, conoció a una hermosa cajera difícil de conquistar.

* * *

**Drabble 1**

_"De compras e italianos malhumorados"_

Lovino se encontraba haciendo las compras ese día. Si había algo que detestaba, y mucho, era hacer las malditas compras. Bueno, para ser sinceros, ¿qué no odiaba el italiano? Pero _especialmente_ ir a una tienda, con una torpe cajera de ochenta años que no escucha lo que le dices, y un niño gritándole a su madre que quiere la paleta que está en el estúpido estante de al lado de él, era una auténtica pesadilla.

-Con un carajo señora, ¿es que no entiende lo que le digo?-Preguntó sintiéndose frustrado hasta no más poder.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere más vino? No vendemos bebidas alcohólicas joven.

-¡Váyase a la mierda! Me largo de aquí...-Y se fue a la caja que estaba al lado, que aunque tenía una fila más larga, esperaba que su cajera no estuviera sorda.

Su turno se le hizo eterno, pero por fin llegó. Para su fortuna-al fin pasaba algo bueno en ese día- le había tocado una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y mirada verdosa. Su piel del mismo tono que la suya propia, pero tenía el ceño fruncido, como si realmente no disfrutase estar ahí.

La chica mascaba chicle despreocupada.-Son cincuenta euros, ¿efectivo o tarjeta?

Era hora de que sus dotes de galantería italiana comenzaran a salir a flote.-Efectivo, _bella regazza_. Dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo?-Preguntó alzando una ceja seductoramente y asentando uno de sus brazos encima de la caja registradora.

-Si, tengo que llevar a tu madre de paseo.-Contestó de forma brusca, mientras empujaba su brazo.

-Ay, que mal hablada, _mia vita_. Yo solo estoy tratando de ser amable contigo, ¿qué tal si me das tu número y quedamos un día de estos?

-¿Qué tal si mueves tu bastardo trasero de la fila y dejas que los demás avancen?

_Merda_, se dijo Lovino. Aquella era de las chicas difíciles, y esas justamente eran las que más le encantaban. Dejaría que ganara la batalla, _por esa vez_. A las mujeres así les gustaba tener el control, según él. La dejaría un rato y después regresaría a ganar más terreno.

Sonrió de lado.-Tu ganas, _bella_. Pero, aún me debes una cita.-Le guiñó antes de irse.

-Jódete tipo.-Y lo vio marcharse de ahí, con ese aire de autosuficiencia inquebrantable.

Chiara Vargas continuó con su trabajo, aunque antes echó un vistazo al lugar por donde el italiano se había marchado. Sonrió de lado, le gustaba ese idiota, y mucho. Aunque no se dejaría ver como presa fácil, le haría ver que era mejor que cualquier otra chica con la que antes hubiera salido. Después de todo, _ella_ era especial.

* * *

**_Hehe, al fin me animé a publicar algo más de Hetalia. Como aparece en el summary, será una especie de antología de viñetas. Acepto peticiones de parejas (hago énfasis en Heterotalia) con personajes canon e incluso con Oc's. Pueden mandar sus personajes y aquí les adapto un capítulo :)_**

**_El próximo será SpaBel, después aceptaré las peticiones. Nos leemos en breve._**

**_Vitalka_****_~._**


	2. España x Bélgica

**Pairing:** España x Bélgica

**Words:** 534

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Bélgica quizá jugaba para no encontrar a nadie. No importaba, con que él formara parte del juego era más que suficiente.

* * *

**Drabble 2**

_"De las escondidas y besos accidentales"_

-...veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis...-

La voz de una joven rubia resonaba en aquella casa en impecable silencio. Después de una hora de insistencia, convenció a España, el pequeño Romano y su hermano (a quien más trabajo le costó convencer) de jugar a las escondidas. A lo mejor el único que estuviera jugando en ese instante fuera el español, seguramente el niño y Holanda hubieran huido a penas ella les dio la espalda para contar pero eso daba igual.

Con que _él_ formara parte de aquel juego era más que suficiente.

-...veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta. ¡Voy por ustedes, muchachos!- Anunció, no muy segura de que alguien le hubiese escuchado.

No supo si reír, enojarse o llorar por el "original" escondite que el italiano había escogido.-Romano...ponerse detrás de una lámpara es un lugar bastante obvio, cariño.-Dijo con una voz suave.

-¡Maldición! ¡Es porque no me diste tiempo de pensar en un mejor escondite!.-Gritó con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, apestaba en aquel juego.-Supongo que ahora habrá que buscar al bastardo 1 y al bastardo 2.

Comenzaron a tratar de encontrar al castaño por toda la casa. Incluso, Romano halló a Holanda detrás de unas cortinas, su cabello en punta sobresalía de las mantas blancas, a lo cual Belle rió. Entre los tres trataron de dar con su ubicación, pero era bastante complicado. No por nada había sido pirata tantos años, era escurridizo y sumamente silencioso si se lo proponía. Cuando Bélgica ya iba a tirar la toalla, escuchó un ligero crujir proveniente de un mueble.

Era un ropero bastante alto, lo suficiente para que un hombre cupiera. La joven sonrió de como un gato. Le daría el susto de su vida si fingía que no lo había encontrado.-Bueno chicos, parece que hemos perdido...-Habló, acercándose sigilosamente al mueble.-Ya comprobamos que Toño no está...¡aquí!-Y justo en ese instante, abrió las puertas de par en par con todas sus fuerzas. Sin saber que Antonio estaba apoyado en estas.

_Error._

-¡Ah!-Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir España, antes de perder el equilibrio y caer de frente por el impulso. Sintió caer en algo suave, muy suave. Y que olía bien. Y que se sentía tibio. Más específicamente, que sus labios se sentían tibios. Como si...-¡P-por Dios, Belle! ¡L-lo siento mucho, n-no fue mi intención...!-El español agitaba las manos rápidamente. Había caído sobre de Bélgica, peor aún, la había besado accidentalmente.-¡Y-yo...!

-N-no, no te preocupes Antonio. T-te creo, no fue tu intención.-La muchacha trataba de controlar su sonrojo, respiro profundo, queriendo ignorar el accidente.-Todo está bien, no exageres.-Rió nerviosamente.

Fernández suspiró.-Que bueno, por un segundo creí que tu hermano podría matarme.-Soltó una carcajada, que poco a poco se fue disminuyendo cuando notó el aura asesina de Holanda. Romano también rió sabiendo de sobra la próxima muerte del hispano.-Belle...-Susurro, tratando de implorar auxilio.

-Esto...hermano, ¿todo bien?-Preguntó, ligeramente incómoda.

Lars dio un par de pasos.-Por supuesto, sólo que Belle, consígueme una pala.

-Eh...¿porqué?

-Porque este imbécil va a comenzar a cavar su tumba.-Sentenció, entonces Bélgica supo que esa noche la casa quedaría destrozada.

* * *

**_¡Segundo Drabble en vivo y en directo! (?) Miles de gracias a quienes comentaron el cap pasado. Las peticiones ya fueron tomadas en cuenta y próximamente las verán escritas por este fic :D Esta viñeta/pequeña historia va para Annsmi, a quien sé que le encanta la pareja y aunque no me salió escribir SpaBel tan lindo como a ella, espero que le haya gustado._**

**_Próximo pairing: InglaterraxNyo!USA. "La heroína y el 'damiselo' en apuros"._**

**_Vitalka~_**


	3. Inglaterra x Nyo! USA

**Pairing:** Inglaterra x Nyo!USA

**Words:** 855

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** A veces, Emily acudía a su rescate. Le enojaba, porque era humillante. Pero le ponía feliz, porque había una persona para quien era especial.

* * *

**Drabble 3**

_"La heroína y el 'damiselo' en apuros"_

Inglaterra estaba harto. Hasta la coronilla. Furioso, irritado. Sencilla y condenadamente cansado de todos sus vecinos. Suficiente había tenido con sus hermanos que habían hecho de su niñez un auténtico infierno y del _wine bastard _como para que, ahora, toda europa estuviera jodiendo con que era un marginado sin amigos.

¡Por supuesto que tenía amigos! Estaba Fly Mint Bunny, sus hadas, su unicornio...y el tipo que le llevaba el periódico en las mañanas. Todos ellos eran sus amigos, ¿verdad? Suspiró, ¿a quien engañaba?, no tenía ningún amigo "real". O al menos uno con el cual mantener una conversación de más de 15 minutos.

Hasta que apareció _ella_.

-¡Iggy! ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta!-Aquella voz lo sacó de su ensoñación, por un momento su mente había abandonado la sala y se había remontado años atrás. En la época colonial para ser exactos..-Jo, a veces pones una cara rara cuando te quedas pensando. Pareces bobo.

-Anglaterre _siempre_ parece "bobo", Emily. Con esas cejas sobrepobladas y cabello de oruga da gracias al cielo que aún lo dejen entrar a mi país.-Dijo el anfitrión de la junta de los aliados.

El inglés apretó los puños.-¡Cierra la boca, cara de rana! Créeme que preferiría que me amarraran anclas a las piernas y me tiraran al mar que pasar un segundo más en tu estúpida capital.

Rusia sonrió tiernamente.-Yo podría ayudarte con eso.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, aru.

-¿¡Lo ves!? No soy el único que te odia, Inglaterra. Podrás decir que eres el más estable económicamente y gozar de muchos privilegios, pero eso no quita que todo el continente te odie y que nadie considere siquiera acercarse a ti.

-¡Eso no es verdad, frog!

-Sí que lo es. Además, siempre has sido un "experto" en perder cosas.*-Dijo Francia. A lo que el albino rió de por bajo y China soltó una carcajada, recordando la vez que Hong Kong se rebeló contra Arthur.-Aunque lo que nunca has perdido, es tu mal gusto para cocinar.

El rubio apretó los dientes.-Cállate, Francis. O no la cuentas...

-Uy, que miedo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Darme de comer scones hasta la muerte? ¡No! ¡Tengo una mejor! Mandar a tu mocosa malcriada a que te proteja.-Al escuchar la mención de Estados Unidos, se tensó.-Eres tan débil que necesitas de tu propia "_ex_"-hizo un énfasis mayor en la palabra-colonia para poder defenderte.

Rusia y China no podrían estar más divertidos con la situación. No era propio del inglés quedarse sin palabras o amenazas para contestar a Francia. No le gustaba el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando y se sentía raramente incapaz de lanzarse encima de él y molerlo a golpes. ¡No necesitaba que nadie lo protegiera! ¡Y menos la nación a la que una vez había mandado! Aunque nada lo preparó, para la última frase del galo.

-Y pensar que todo lo que tú tienes que hacer para recompensarla es llevártela a la ca-

_¡Pam!_

Un sonido hizo eco en la habitación. Dos aliados burlones y uno muy sonrojado miraron al francés caer lentamente de su asiento. Una bola de béisbol se había estampado directo en su nariz, rompiéndola de seguro. Se giraron para ver a América pasando un trapo por su bate, como si lo estuviera limpiando, con una sonrisa campante en su rostro. Se veía "feliz", pero parecía haber un aura asesina alrededor de ella.

-Bueeeeno~.-Canturreó contenta.-Si ya terminaron de "jugar" con Francia podemos continuar con la reunión. Si no, tendré que tomar medidas al respecto. Les recuerdo que sigo siendo la_ heroine_ que les está salvando a todos el trasero. Y como me hagan enojar, no seré tan linda y heroica con ustedes~.-Asentó su bate con fuerza en la mesa.

Traducción: Como sigan jodiendo a Inglaterra, los mandaré a todos directo a la ruina y me uniré a los del eje. Luego, regresaré con mi bate y se los meteré en un lugar donde la luz del sol no alcanza.

Francia, moribundo en el piso, murmuro un: "_por supuesto, América_". La chica, otra vez, había acudido a su rescate.

Era como una de esas historias de héroes y damiselas en apuros que solía contarle a ella en las noches antes de dormir. En aquellas épocas que Emily era una niña pequeña y el su querido "hermano" mayor. Pero los tiempos cambian, y él ya no la veía como una niña, ni como una hermana. Y aunque a veces se sentía culpable, pues la había visto crecer, no podía negar que realmente _amaba_ de una manera no-fraternal cada aspecto de la rubia.

El inglés solo la miró de reojo, asintiendo en forma de agradecimiento. Emily le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, a lo que sintió un fuerte calor en sus mejillas. Siempre era lo mismo. Parecía como si ahora _é_l fuera el niño perdido y desamparado, y _ella_ la buena samaritana que lo auxiliaba en el peligro. Le enojaba, porque era humillante. Pero lo ponía feliz, porque al menos había una persona en todo el mundo para quien era importante. Para quien era _especial_.

* * *

**_¡Listo el segundo pedido! La próxima semana cumpliré con los siguientes. Tal vez me atrase un poco, vienen los exámenes :s, pero pues hasta ahora tengo algo de tiempo y puedo continuar sin preocupación_**~. **_Aclaraciones:__*Inglaterra es un "experto" en perder cosas. Una alusión a todos los países que se independizaron de él. (Según la Wiki e Himaruya xD)._**

**_Próximo Capítulo: JapónxNyo!China. Sigan sintonizando este canal (?)_**

**_Vitalka_**~.


	4. Japón x Nyo! China

**Pairing:** Japón x Nyo!China

**Words:** 607

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** [AU/Gakuen] Si lo que China quería era hacer un negocio, entonces haría un negocio. Aunque tuviera que poner celoso a cierto japonés.

* * *

**Drabble 4**

_"De celos y comercios"_

-¡Por favor, Japón! Mira, sé que se ve como piratería, se escucha como piratería y básicamente es piratería...¡pero _no_ es piratería!

El asiático suspiro. China llevaba media hora tratando de convencerlo de fabricar productos "muy" parecidos a los de su casa, venderlos en la suya y repartirse las ganancias. Y a pesar de que había sido tan claro como podía diciéndole que aquello estaba mal, la joven de chongos no le estaba entendiendo en lo más mínimo. ¿Porqué no comprendía que era incorrecto copiar productos de otras personas? Incluso si ambos se beneficiaban, aquello seguía estando mal.

-Escuche, China-san, yo sé que usted tiene grandes ideas de comercialización, pero lo que me está pidiendo es simplemente absurdo. Lo único que hizo es cambiar las rayas del juguete rojas, por azules, y las azules por rojas.-Comentó sosteniendo el pequeño soldado de juguete entre sus dedos.

Ming suspiró.-Kiku, si yo gano, tú ganas. Si yo soy feliz, ¡todos seremos felices! ¡Por favooor~!-La chica juntó sus manos delante de ella y puso cara de cachorro.-Yo venderé únicamente en el dormitorio de las chicas, y tú en el de los chicos. ¿Lo ves? ¡Todos ganan!

Con aquel semblante tierno, haciendo juego con su uniforme juvenil, le daba un aspecto que Honda calificaría de "lolita". Si no fuera porque lo sabía de primera mano, hasta diría que la china era mucho más joven que él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se puso muy nervioso cuando ella comenzó a jalar la manga de su camisa, insistiendo. Parecía muy emocionada, quizá podría darle una oportunidad..."_¡No!_" Se reprendió mentalmente, no podía ceder ante las tentaciones tan fácilmente.

Esquivó su mirada tratando de parecer firme.-S-sigue siendo un no.

-¡Anda, vamos, te prometo que yo...!

-Dije no.

China infló sus mejillas, vaya que Japón ya no caía tan fácil ante sus encantos. Tal vez era hora de intentar otra táctica.-De acuerdo. Si no quieres, le pediré a Rusia que comparta conmigo el mercado de las matrioskas~. Quizá a él si le nazca ayudarme~.

Kiku sintió un malestar por todo el cuerpo.-Siempre tengo que protegerla de sus acosos, ¿y ahora me dice que le pedirá ayuda?-Preguntó, con un ligero tono de enojo en su voz.

"_Te tengo_", pensó la asiática.-¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer, Kiku?

El muchacho frunció el ceño.-Pídale ayuda a otra persona, cualquiera que no sea él...-"_A alguien que no busque hacerse uno con su nación, por ejemplo_", pensó Japón, más no lo dijo. Sus celos ya habían quedado lo suficientemente expuestos como para hacerlos más obvios.

La azabache le parecía hasta cierto punto divertido que por primera vez su novio se mostrara tan irritante ante la idea que le pidiera ayuda a otra nación masculina. Porque sí, ellos llevaban ya cuatro meses de ser pareja. Por increíble que pareciera, el muchacho se le había declarado. Y a diferencia que con Iván, ella sí sentía algo mucho más profundo por el oriental. No tardo ni dos segundos en pensárselo y terminar aceptando con una sonrisa.

-Entonces...-Indagó juntando sus dedos índice haciéndose la desatendida.-¿Ayudarás a tu linda novia~?

Volvió a exhalar rindiéndose.-Esta bien, pero que conste que me convenciste a base de chantajes.-Una sonrisa se formó en Ming, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Kiku le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¡O-oye!-Preguntó sorprendida y completamente roja. Jamás había visto que diera el primer paso en algún gesto afectuoso. ¡Mucho menos que le robara un beso!-¿¡Y eso porqué fue!?

-Mi primer pago por adelantado.

* * *

_**Hehehe. Jamás pensé que escribiría sobre esta linda pareja, me gustó que Kiku al fin tomara control de la situación xD Cuarta viñeta ya, no puedo creerlo. Aún tengo muchas ideas en mente, nada más le pido al cielo que me mande algo de tiempo para escribirlas~. Paciencia, por favor.**_

**_Próxima actualización para mañana, antes de lo que canta un gallo._**

**_Vitalka_**~.


	5. Italia x Liechtenstein

**Pairing:** Italia x Liechtenstein

**Words:** 644

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** [AU/Human] Una chica con clase no se andaba fijando en los chicos "lindos" que servían la comida en la boda de su amiga. O al menos, eso pensaba Lili...

* * *

**Drabble 5**

_"La dama y el mesero"_

Lili observaba a la pareja de novios con una sonrisa soñadora. Elizabeta había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia, y no podía estar más contenta de presenciar como dama de honor esa fecha tan importante para ella, el día de su boda. Su prometido, Roderich, era sin duda alguna un hombre guapo, rico y poderoso. Más que nada poderoso. Tanto, que había escuchado que tenía varios sirvientes a su mando. Entre ellos, había uno que, personalmente, le había llamado muchísimo la atención.

-Ve~, espero que disfrute del platillo, señorita. El señor Roderich ha encargado un menú especial para las invitadas de su prometida.-Le dijo aquel hombre de la servidumbre, que le hacía de mesero.

Ella, sin saber porque, se puso bastante nerviosa.-E-eh...g-gracias.

-¿Eh? ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita?-Preguntó. Bastante curioso del repentino rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Ella no supo que hacer, ya que el castaño se acercó peligrosamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Pero antes de que la muchacha pudiese contestar, un repentino grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué crees que haces molestando a mi hermana? A menos que quieras una bala en la cabeza, más vale que la dejes en paz.-Al parecer el hombre iba en serio, porque alzó parte de su chaqueta para que ambos vieran que traía un arma en el cinturón.

-B-bruder, n-no es necesario. Él sólo preguntó si me sentía bien.-Explicó la menor tratando de calmarlo.

Para añadirle más agua a la sopa, Edelstein apareció tras el italiano.-¡Feliciano! Vuelve al trabajo si no quieres ver un descuento considerable en tu salario.

-Cariño, ya basta.-Dijo la recién casada, queriendo aminorar el daño de la situación.-Seguro Feli no hacía nada malo, ¿verdad?-Cuestionó la húngara.

Sin embargo, temiendo una reprimenda de su superior, lo único que hizo fue asentir rápidamente.-L-lo siento, señor. Y lo siento, jefe. No volverá a pasar.

La rubia sintió como en su estómago se formaba un gran vacío. Aquel lindo mesero había sido regañado, dos veces, por su culpa. Y su único delito había sido preocuparse por ella._ "Un momento..."_-se dijo para sus adentros.-_"¿acabo de pensar lindo...?"_. Parpadeó tratando de ahuyentar ese razonamiento tan impropio de una dama. Una chica con clase no se andaba fijando en los chicos "lindos" que servían la comida en la boda de su amiga. Esperaba no tener que verlo en lo que restaba de la noche, la hacía sentir bastante confundida estar cerca de él.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y llevando la contraria de sus deseos, al cabo de un rato a la hora de servir el postre ese mismo muchacho regresó a su mesa. Asentó la copa de helado que se repartía en todas las mesas, no sin antes hablarle en voz baja, de manera que sólo ella pudiera oírle.

-Este lo he preparado yo, el mejor _gelato_ que probará en su vida.-Y tras guiñarle un ojo, se alejó sin dejarla añadir más.

A pesar de otra vez ponerse incómoda, también se sintió aliviada, por lo menos no estaba enojado por lo ocurrido momentos antes. En lo que quedó de la noche ambos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas y una que otra sonrisa (por parte de él) que ella respondía tímida y con esa coloración escarlata invadiendo su rostro. Lo más gracioso fue, que a la hora de aventar el ramo, cayó justamente en su lugar. Y eso que Lili ni siquiera había participado en el ritual para atraparlo.

Simplemente, Elizabeta lo aventó con más fuerza de la necesaria, y fue a parar en su mesa. Sin saber porqué, giró su rostro hacia donde estaba Feliciano, y lo vio aplaudir junto con los demás por su ganado logro. Aunque, además de una genuina felicitación, pudo ver algo más. Una especie de destello en los ojos ámbar de él que le decían como en clave secreta "_a que no adivinas quien va a ser el novio_". Sacudió la cabeza, aquello era una estupidez.

Aunque a lo mejor, aquel raro presentimiento no se equivocaba del todo.

* * *

**_Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, la escuela no deja tiempo ni de bañarse (?) Apenas ayer pude subir capítulo nuevo a mi otra historia de Hetalia, la cual si llevaba más de un mes sin dar señales de vida xD Oh bueno, que se le va a hacer._**

**_Mañana un Germano hétero, estén pendientes._**

**_Vitalka_**~.


	6. Alemania x Nyo! Romano

**Pairing:** Alemania x Nyo! Romano

**Words:** 532

**Rating:** T (De nuevo, por Chiara)

**Summary:** No importaba que tan inestable pudiera llegar a ser su relación. Así habían aprendido a quererse, incluso antes de ser pareja. Y ahora, con más razón, sé aceptaban tal cual eran.

* * *

**Drabble 6**

_"Porque así se querían"_

-Ya te lo dije. No sólo saldré con España, todo el Bad Touch Trio irá. No tienes porque ponerte tan inseguro, maledizione.-La castaña se cruzó de brazos. Desde que había empezado a salir con Ludwig, no había podido evitar notar que era bastante...protector. Quizá hasta celoso.

Lo oyó soltar un bufido.-Creo que hasta preferiría que solo fueras con Fernández. Si el pervertido de Francia está cerca, quien sabe en que lío podrías meterte. Y más si estarán en un lugar tan obscuro como el cine.

Ella gruñó, su paciencia se había agotado.-¡Vamos estúpido macho patatas!-Lo insultó con ese mote tan característico de la época en que se "odiaban".-¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¡Iré te parezca o no!

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Vete! Pero, aún me siento muy incómodo de que vayas con ese degenerado, y bueno...tu sabes...el que fue prácticamente tu pareja.

-¡Yo jamás fui siquiera algo cercano a novia de Antonio!-Vociferó sonrojada, después, añadió más calmada.-También va a ir tu hermano...

-...Pensándolo bien, jamás dejaré que vayas.-Y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, la cargó como a un costal.

-¡Oye, idiota, bájame! ¡¿Porqué pensé que te calmaría escuchar que Prusia también iba?!-Reprendió, más para sí misma que para su acompañante.-Mierda, Lud, te estás pasando.

Alemania se estaba pasando, y mucho. Siempre había sido bastante inseguro en cuanto sus relaciones masculinas (más si se trataba del Touch Trio) pero aquella vez lo estaba llevando al extremo. Si no fuera porque aquel estúpido y sensual rubio la tenía loca, ya hubiera sacado sus ojos con un tenedor sin pensarlo dos veces. Tenía suerte de que la tuviera enamorada.

Él la ignoró, poco le importaba que estuviera pataleando y arañando.-No me importa. Hoy duermes conmigo.

La joven Vargas se coloró violentamente.-¡E-e-e-e-eres un figlio di una cagna pervertido! ¡Apenas llevamos dos semanas saliendo! ¡NI DE COÑA VOY A ACOSTARME CONTIGO SÓLO PORQUE HEMOS SALIDO QUINCE DÍAS! ¿¡Qué te has creído!? YO NO-

-Eh...Chiara, me refería a que dormirías _en mi casa_. No precisamente conmigo...-Explicó con voz nerviosa, aquella sacada de tema tan súbita hizo que su molestia se fuera por completo inestabilizando por completo su ruda postura. Suspiró.-Olvídalo, esta tonta discusión no lo vale. Puedes ir con ellos al cine, pero más te vale no llegar tarde.

-¡Eres mi novio, no mi madre, joder!-Rugió de pronto, aunque en seguida se tranquilizó. Al menos podría ir sin que el se opusiera.-Como sea, gracias. S-siento m-mucho haber saltado a conclusiones equivocadas. ¡Es que no te explicaste bien imbécil!

El alemán sonrió, esa chica era terca, malhablada, malhumorada, bipolar y bastante loca. Pero así le gustaba, así la amaba. Y estaba seguro de que así la querría por siempre.-Perdón por eso entonces.

-Ah y Ludwig, otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le dijo, pensando que otra cosa podía reclamar.

-¡Bájame de una jodida vez! ¡Créeme que no es agradable ser cargada como saco de harina!

Sí, definitivamente, así se querían.

* * *

**_Listo, al fin otro terminado. Para la próxima un Japón x México. Estén pendientes, trataré de subirlo martes o miércoles. Le pido a xjapan que me tenga paciencia y me disculpe D: Hoy me he levantado enferma y apenas tuve cabeza para escribir este Germano. No los aburro más, nos leemos luego._**

**_Vitalka_**~.


	7. Japón x OC! México

**Pairing:** Japón x México/OC

**Words:** 705

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Una relación entre ellos era imposible. Ni una política, social, bélica o...personal. Porque así eran las cosas. "Pero algún día, estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo"

* * *

**Drabble 7**

_"Romeo &amp; Julieta"_

No.

No importa cuantas veces el eje estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar sus traseros viniendo a su país únicamente para invitarla a su bando en la guerra, la respuesta seguiría siendo no. Si su hermano* era tan idiota como para querer unirse a ellos sólo para recuperar su territorio "mal pagado" (o lo que es igual: robado) era muy su problema. Pero ella seguiría con su postura de neutralidad hasta que los países del viejo continente calmaran sus aguas.

Alemania había sido el primero en invitarla cordialmente, sin tapaderas, que se uniera a él. Seguido de Italia y Romano, la vieja colonia de su padre. Aunque daba igual si se traía al mismísimo Adolf Hitler y Mussolini a jugar cartas en su patio, la respuesta seguiría siendo _no_. Demasiados problemas tenía en su hogar, como para que ahora, también los tuviera fuera de este.

Pero...jamás pensó que Japón también querría tenerla como aliada. ¡El _nunca_ había solicitado que lo fuera! Para ser exactos, fuera de las conferencias mundiales, ellos no tenían mucho contacto.

Tan grande fue su sorpresa, que se quedó boquiabierta.-¿Qué...? ¿Qué has...dicho?

El azabache sonrió de lado.-Lo que escuchó, México-san. Sabe que yo nunca he estado muy de acuerdo con esta oferta, sin embargo, considero más que nunca necesario que usted trate de considerar unirse a nosotros.

-Japón, yo...-Suspiró.-Escucha, sé que entre tú y yo jamás ha habido ningún problema, pero no creo que eso sea excusa para que ahora Alemania quiera mandarte como mensajero. Sabes lo que opino al respecto, Kiku.

El asiático se sonrojó. Aturdido porque de repente haya dicho su nombre humano y le estuviera sosteniendo la mano como diciendo "_sabes que no es porque no quiera, es sólo que **no puedo**_"

Y sabía más que nadie que ella **_no podía_**. Su situación como vecina de Estados Unidos la ponía en una posición delicada. Japón se había planteado varias veces que realmente detestaba al norteamericano. Siempre lo había traído sin cuidado pero últimamente...era como si presintiera que se iba girar hacia él de repente y lo atacaría de una forma que no esperaría.

Por eso quería..._necesitaba_, que México estuviera junto a los del eje. Junto a él.

-Por favor, México-san.-Suplicó. ¿Quién diría que él, una potencia asiática militar y política, estaría prácticamente suplicando que peleara la batalla a su lado? Sostuvo sus manos tímidamente entre las suyas.-Haría cualquier cosa porque aceptara.

La morena sintió sus mejillas arder, aunque trató de mantener su postura.-N-no, Kiku.-Luego prosiguió.-Además, tu familia jamás estaría de acuerdo. Suficientes problemas tienes con China y tus demás hermanos como para que, a parte, también cargues la culpa de andar convenciendo naciones del continente americano para irse contigo.

-Nunca me ha importado lo que piensen ellos.-Contestó. De forma seca, separó el contacto físico, como si quemara. La situación comenzaba a desesperarlo.-Me importa...me importa lo que pienses tú.-Declaró por fin, subiendo notoriamente la voz en la última oración.-El resto del mundo puede irse por un caño.

-Es que...-Ella quiso contestarle algo, pero tomó la maleta que había llevado en su visita y se despidió sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, México-san.-Hizo una reverencia estilo oriental.-Por favor, disculpe el atrevimiento de haber venido hasta aquí por nada.

Tras verlo cruzar la puerta, Itzel cayó al piso, tapando su rostro con una mano. Odiaba que de nuevo estuviera llorando por ese hombre, sus palabras herían peor que una bala. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él estaba en un extremo, por voluntad propia. Y ella en el otro, de forma obligada. Y no sabía si era más difícil conseguir librarse de sus ataduras, o que Honda abandonara aquella ideología de expansionismo que sus amigos europeos le habían contagiado.

Sea como sea, jamás podrían estar juntos. Ni de una manera, ni de**_ otra_**. Porque así era el destino, porque es así como habían nacido.-Perdóname Kiku, ojalá pudiera. Ojalá tú también pudieras.-Se levantó, sonriendo de forma melancólica. Diciendo algo que prometía que algún día cumpliría.-Pero algún día, estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo.

* * *

**_*Me gusta manejar a dos Méxicos en las historias, Sur y Norte. Itzel y Pedro, respectivamente. Obviamente Pedro representa la parte de nuestro país que quería unirse a los del eje, para recuperar el territorio que E.U. "amablemente" nos compró. (¡Pinche gringo!)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Fue escrito con mucho amorsh (?)_**

**_Vitalka_**~.


	8. Alemania x Nyo! Alemania

**Pairing:** Alemania x Nyo! Alemania

**Words:** 335

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** [AU/Human] Como todo buen alemán, amaba ejercitarse. Pero era "raro" que su instructora fuera mujer-Si lo haces solo, lo harás mal, por eso tengo que ayudarte.-Simplemente incómodo.

* * *

**Drabble 8**

_"En el gimnasio"_

-...no, lo estás haciendo mal. Se supone que la pesa más grande se levanta primero, y las pesas pequeñas después.

Si había algo que Ludwig amaba, era ir al gimnasio. Pero se le hacia un poco incómodo que la instructora fuera una mujer. Rubia, de cabello corto, ojos azules y piel blanca, muy blanca. Aunque tenía un cuerpo bien formado y era bastante alta, él no entendía como una_ chica_ podía estar enseñándole a hacer ejercicio. Dio gracias al cielo que su hermano no estuviera ahí, estaría burlándose cada cinco minutos de ser así.

-Eh...Mónika, agradezco que quieras ayudarme. Aunque creo que preferiría hacerlo yo solo.-Explicó, tratando de sonar lo más educado posible.

Ella alzó una ceja.-No, no puedes. Si lo haces solo, lo harás mal, por eso tengo que ayudarte.

_"¡Qué orgullosa!"_, pensó el alemán.-Estoy seguro que tienes más clientes que ayudar, sé bastante del tema como para hacerlo por mí cuenta.

Bufó.-Pueden hacerlo ellos solos, tú me necesitas más.

-Te estoy diciendo que-

-Además, yo solo quiero estar contigo.-Al instante de haberlo dicho, se arrepintió. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosa, al igual que las de él. Ambos prefirieron ignorar (a al menos tratar) lo que había pasado.-C-como sea...supongo que tienes razón. Pero si te fracturas, no va a ser por mi culpa.

Así fue como se disponía a irse, ya se había dado la vuelta cuando oyó a sus espaldas, casi como un susurro, la voz de Ludwig.-Yo también quiero estar contigo.

El resto de lo que quedó aquel día, Monika quedó con una ligera sonrisa impresa en el rostro.

* * *

**_Hehe, otro Hetalia x Nyo! Hetalia. Lo siento, pero es que me encanta. Como ya salí de vacaciones (¿y eso a quién le importa?) voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido. Como dije, "tratar" xD_**

**_Próximo capítulo: UkSey. _**

A favor de la campaña "**Con voz y voto**" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como "**manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"**

**_Vitalka_**~.


	9. Inglaterra x Seychelles

**Pairing:** Inglaterra x Seychelles

**Words:** 650

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Recordar momentos era lo único que podía hacer desde que ella lo había dejado. Uno muy particular vino a su mente en ese instante, ocurrió hace varias décadas, con una tormenta y truenos.

* * *

**Drabble 9**

_"Federación Tsundere"_

Asentó la taza de té en la mesa. Afuera había una gran tormenta, una que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya se estaba levantando, cuando un fuerte trueno lo sobresaltó. "_Bloody Hell_", murmuró. No era que los rayos, truenos y demás le dieran miedo, es sólo que le había tomado desprevenido. Además, era bastante estúpido si les temiera, considerando que, en su casa llovía y había tempestades prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Pero ese pequeño incidente trajo a su memoria un recuerdo. Uno que quizá le hubiera gustado enterrarlo, pues le traía sensaciones bastante amargas...

**_Ocurrió hace varias décadas, con una tormenta y truenos._**

**_En las épocas donde una morena vivía con él como su colonia._**

Estaba en su recámara, tratando de conciliar el sueño. De pronto, escuchó el sonido de su puerta abrirse.—¿Quién anda ahí?—Se incorporó de golpe, observando una figura muy familiar.—¿S-Seychelles? ¿Q-qué haces aquí a estas horas?

La menor, sostenía fuertemente la tela de su pijama. Tenía la cabeza baja y, a menos que la falta de luz le jugara una broma, su rostro se teñía de una coloración carmesí.—Y-yo...n-no puedo dormir. L-los...t-truenos...

—¿Qué tienen?—Preguntó, observando la figura juvenil apartar la vista. Cuando otro ruido tópico se hizo presente, la vio tambalearse y sostener, con más fuerza, sus prendas.—¿Acaso tú...les tienes miedo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Gritó, orgullosa alzando el rostro. Pero un rayo calló sus reclamos.—¡E-está b-bien! ¡S-sí me asustan!—El inglés sonrió de lado, triunfante. Aunque aún no entendía que hacía ahí, en su habitación.—¿P-puedes...? ¿P-podrías t-tú...?

Arthur arqueó una ceja, no entendía nada.—¿Podría yo qué?

—¿P-podrías d-dejarme d-dormir contigo?

—¿¡Qué!?—Preguntó, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Pero cuando le repitieron la pregunta, su rostro adquirió todos los tonos de rojo posibles.—¿¡C-cómo voy a dejarte dormir aquí!? ¡Creí que me odiabas!

—¡Pero odio más los rayos, estúpido cejón!—Gritó, sin embargo, en seguida recuperó su compostura. No ganaría nada haciéndolo enojar.—P-por favor. S-sólo por hoy, prometo d-dejar de tenerles miedo.

Aquello, sumado con un par de lágrimas que corrieron por el rostro de la muchacha, conmovió el frío corazón del inglés. Quien soltó un suspiro resignado. Su deber como caballero le dictaba que era incorrecto compartir la cama con una mujer que prácticamente era una niña, aunque debido a la situación supuso que podía hacer una excepción. Arrimándose a un lado, hizo un espacio entre las sábanas para que ella se acostara.

—M-más te vale que no ronques n-ni patees, ¿eh?—Dijo, tratando de sonar firme. En seguida, la chica asintió rápidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

—Gracias, Inglaterra.—Murmuró, dándole la espalda para dormir más a gusto.

Eso lo turbó unos instantes, ella jamás lo llamaba por su nombre sin apodos ni insultos de por medio. Sonrió también, acariciando despacio la cabellera de la chica con sus dedos, pero en seguida detuvo el acto. No quería comenzar a ver cosas donde no las había. Ella solo era su colonia, territorio para su imperio, y nada más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ahuyentar todo pensamiento de cariño hacia la nación que tenía al lado.

**_Se sentía bastante estúpido tras recordar lo que había pasado en ese entonces..._**

**_E increíblemente más estúpido de pensar que ella sólo había sido "una colonia más"._**

El rubio soltó un triste suspiro. Recordar era lo único que podía hacer desde entonces. Desde que ella se había ido. Desde que lo había dejado.

Ojalá hubiera estado en esos momentos, para escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

—Te extraño tanto, Sey...

* * *

_**Eeeeeeel FIM (?). Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el fandom, por lo que escribir acerca de ellos fue todo un placer *u* Hasta ahora hay dos pedidos en fila: Suecia x Fem! Finlandia y un Romano x Fem! Canadá (o viceversa xD) Espero que quienes lo pidieron me tengan paciencia, estoy pensando una buena trama para ambos casos. ¡Nos leemos luego!**_

*A favor de la campaña "**Con voz y voto**" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como "**manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"***

**_Vitalka_**~.


	10. Suecia x Nyo! Finlandia

**Pairing:** Suecia x Nyo! Finlandia

**Words:** 632

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** —¡Ya no soy tu maldita mujer!—Aunque su expresión permaneció como siempre, por dentro, algo se había quebrado dentro del más alto de la sala.

* * *

**Drabble 10**

_"Sigues siendo mi esposa"_

Realmente había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pedido...no, suplicado, que la dejara de llamar así. Al principio, cuando se casaron (por mera economía y el bien de su pueblo, nada más) había dejado pasar las veces que le apodaba de tal manera a pesar de que sabía de sobra cuanto le desagradaba.

Pero ahora, tras divorciarse, aquello era el colmo.

—¿Cuántas? Dime, ¿cuántas veces más tengo que pedirte que dejes de llamarme así?—Alzó la voz molesta, algo totalmente extraño viniendo de ella. Tanto, que los demás nórdicos la miraron con ojos de platos.

Pero, Suecia, ni siquiera se inmutó.—Te llamo como lo que eres. No le veo nada de malo.

—Lo que _fui_.—Recalcó.—¡Y bien sabes que jamás me ha gustado ese mote!

Él acomodó sus anteojos y agregó calmado.—Puede que no estemos unidos en ninguna alianza diplomática...pero continúas siendo mi esposa.—Sentenció, autoritario.—No le encuentro otra palabra a dos personas que viven juntos, duermen juntos, comen juntos...y se aman mutuamente.

Finlandia adquirió distintas tonalidades de rojo tras aquella última oración. Deseó internamente que alguien dijera algo, lo que fuera, con tal de no quedar a solas con aquel silencio torturador. Pero nadie dijo nada. Tal fue el peso de sus palabras, que hasta Dinamarca se había quedado mudo. ¡No es que no amara aquel idiota de expresión sepulcral!, es sólo que le hacía sentir incómoda ser llamada de una manera tan..._sumisa_. ¡Y más cuando encima se lo restregaba por la cara!

No, no dejaría pisar su orgullo así. Ni siquiera ante el hombre que se consideraba su "esposo".—¡E-eso n-no tiene nada que ver! ¡S-simplemente te p-prohíbo que me llames así y p-punto!—Inhaló profundo.—¡Ya no soy tu maldita mujer!

Aunque su expresión permaneció como siempre, por dentro, algo se había quebrado dentro del más alto de la sala.

El danés trató de aligerar la situación.—Eh, Suecia...creo que mejor lo dejas por la paz.

El aludido lo mandó por un tubo.

Se inclinó hacia el rostro de la joven, acercando sus labios hacia su oreja.—_Todavía. Lo. Sigues. Siendo._—Dijo. Tan grave y pausado que su receptora sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Después, añadió.—Sin embargo, si realmente te fastidia tanto, dejare de hacerlo. _Mi vida._—Sin decir más, se alejó a paso lento de los demás.

Noruega soltó un bufido, bastante incómodo por la escena.—Asco.

Dinamarca rió burlesco.—Consíganse un cuarto~.

Sin embargo, la nación femenina no escuchó ninguno de los comentarios de sus vecinos.

Pues esa última frase, irónicamente, la había congelado. Jamás, nunca, en su vida conociendo al sueco, él le había dicho algo similar. Y no solo fue por lo que dijo, ¡si no en el _tono_ en que lo dijo! Tan cálido, tan dulce, tierno. Algo tan impropio de él, que se preguntó si realmente era el Suecia que todos conocían. Si que sabía como hacer que su furia se disipara, sonrió de lado, al menos había conseguido que la dejara de llamar de esa manera tan molesta. Y, definitivamente, "_mi vida_" le gustaba más.

* * *

**_Yep, dos capítulos en menos de 24 horas, ¡fin del mundo! xD Nah, aprovecho porque es mi último fin libre. Ya a partir de la semana que viene, vendrá un capítulo por sábado. Por cierto, en veces actualizaré cada dos semanas, así que no se me espanten (?)_**

**_Próximo capítulo: Romano x Nyo! Canadá_**

*A favor de la campaña "**Con voz y voto**" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como "**manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"***

**_Vitalka_**~.


	11. Romano x Nyo! Canadá

**Pairing: **Romano x Nyo! Canadá

**Words:** 705

**Rating:** T (Siempre que hago a Lovi le subo a T xD)

**Summary:** Romano estaba acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de chicas. ¡Pero aquella canadiense era simplemente adorable! ¿Cómo hacer frente a alguien así?

* * *

**Drabble 11**

_"Ser tan tierna debería ser ilegal"_

Odiaba la vida. Y que su hermano lo obligara a asistir a aquella estúpida reunión del G8 porque se encontraba "enfermo". ¡Qué no lo joda! ¡Que mueva su estúpido trasero enfermizo y lo dejara a él quedarse en casa descansando! Pero bueno, todo sea porque Feli mejore. Se dio un golpe mental al pensar eso último, sonó muy cursi. Agradeció que nadie pudiera leer sus pensamientos. A duras penas, volvió a prestar atención a Alfred con suma pesadez.

—Así que, en resumen, todos ustedes serán el apoyo de mi plan. Y yo seré el hero, por supuesto.—Afirmó mientras Inglaterra, Francia y Romano rodaban los ojos.

Nadie estaba de acuerdo, claro. Pero como todo el mundo quería terminar de una maldita vez la reunión, prefirieron asentir, firmar y largarse a ver si ya había puesto la marrana. Tan aburrido se había puesto todo esa vez, que hasta Alemania no objetó nada al respecto.

El italiano sonrió sarcástico.—Tan patética fue la junta, que incluso el bastardo patatas se fue corriendo.—Dijo para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, no contó con que alguien lo escucharía.—Te entiendo, mi _brother_ no es muy bueno respetando opiniones.—Habló una voz bajita y claramente de mujer.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza, sorprendido. Todavía más sorprendido de no ver a quien pronunció esas palabras.—¿Eh? ¿Dónde estás?—Cuestionó, un tanto asustado. ¿Y si aquello era un fantasma? La mierda.

Pero luego se dio cuenta que no era así.—Por aquí.—Dijo la muchacha. Mientras alzaba tímidamente una mano, y el vio que estaba sentada en un rincón detrás de él.—Siento mucho si te asusté.

—N-no, n-no me asustaste.—Tartamudeó. Y no era para menos ponerse nervioso, ¡aquella chica era realmente linda! Rubia, de ojos azules y con anteojos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue su cara de ángel. Era tan tierna y transmitía tanta dulzura, que se preguntó si realmente no estaría contemplando a un ser celestial.—D-disculpa, ¿quién eres?

—Es Canadá.—Contestó un oso blanco que no había notado que traía entre sus brazos. —Al menos deberías conocer a la representante de la nación que estás visitando...—Murmuró el Kumajiro a lo último.

La nación norteamericana asintió, dándole razón a su mascota.—Tú debes ser el señor Italia del Sur, ¿no es así?—Preguntó.

Maldita sea-_se dijo romano mentalmente_-aquella chica era condenadamente adorable cuando hablaba. ¡Y encima le había dicho Italia! ¡Nadie en su vida le había llamado así! Bueno, quizá su abuelo, antes de que su hermano menor naciera. Realmente sus celos hacia Veneciano habían acabado, o al menos casi en su totalidad, pero agradecía como nada en el mundo que por lo menos una persona se dignara en dirigirse a él de aquella manera.

Sin embargo, sabía que sería más sencillo si simplemente le dijera su nombre.—Si, soy yo. Aunque puedes decirme Romano. O Lovino, si te parece bien.

Ella sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.—Perfecto, ¿podría llamarte Lovi?

Murió. Romano oficialmente había muerto, de ternura. Y la dulzura en su rostro le había dado diabetes. No sabía que aquello fuese posible, pero sí, así se sentía. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas, cientos de ellas de hecho, pero nunca había conocido a una tan...hermosa. No precisamente por su apariencia, que si bien era muy bonita, fue su trato el que lo estaba cautivando.

—S-si t-te parece, está bien.—Luego, miró su reloj, se supone que su vuelo saldría en media hora. Se abstuvo de insultar frente a una señorita.—Lo siento, Canadá, pero tengo que irme.—Vio la clara decepción en su cara.—A-aunque...podríamos quedar un día de estos, si te parece bien.

Canadá arqueó una ceja. No era tonta, conocía a los italianos. Aquello era una invitación a _algo más_.—¿Cómo en una cita? —Preguntó, removiéndose en su asiento un poco incómoda.—Me encantaría, Lovi. —Dijo, totalmente sonrojada. En verdad quería volver a ver a ese encantador mediterráneo.

—¡No es una-El castaño ya iba a corregirla cuando se dio cuenta que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. La volvería a ver, y encima, en una cita. De nuevo, tuvo que abstenerse de sonreír como idiota limitándose a desviar la vista y confirmar su propuesta.—B-bien entonces. ¿Martes a las dos?—Preguntó, tratando a duras penas de no trabarse.

—Martes a las dos.—Respondió, con otra de aquellas sonrisas que derretirían el mismo Ártico.—No llegues tarde, Lovi.

Lovino llegó a una conclusión ese día, Canadá era bien, o un ángel, o un extraterrestre.

Porque su ternura estaba fuera de los límites de este mundo.

* * *

**_Hehe, y aquí tiene Izumi su besho drabble. Espero que le haya gustado. Es una pareja algo crack y se me hizo un poco difícil escribirla, pero cuando empecé, ¡no podía parar! Ambos quedan hermosamente perfectos juntos...otra OTP mental más ewe_**

**_¿Alguien pidió un México x Argentina? Que bueno, porque eso se viene en el siguiente :v_**

*A favor de la campaña "**Con voz y voto**" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como "**manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"***

**_Vitalka_**~.


	12. OC! México x OC! Argentina

**Pairing: **México/OC x Argentina/OC

**Words:** 705

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Por una vez, decidió dejar de comportarse como un patán. Al final había aceptado, a costo de su orgullo, que aquella chica le encantaba.

**Nota:** ¡Primer OC x OC, soy tan feliz! (?)

* * *

**Drabble 12**

_"Tragarse el ego"_

Eva Hernández era una idiota, sí. Siempre lo había creído, siempre había estado cien por ciento seguro de aquello y ahora mismo no se arrepentía de habérselo gritado. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él no se sentía del todo bien. ¡Por los tacos! ¡Él era Pedro Sánchez! ¡No podía estar sintiéndose culpable únicamente por haberle gritado a una mujer como la argentina! Y aún así, se sentía de lo peor.

Porque desde hace mucho tiempo, aún contra su propia voluntad, habían comenzado a crecer sentimientos por la rubia. Sentimientos que se había esforzado por ocultar y negar. Más a sí mismo que a los demás. Aunque al parecer, no le estaba funcionando del todo. Pues en esos momentos, en una de las "salidas de latinos" que Uruguay organizaba, se decidió a hacer lo impensable; se le declararía. Al final había aceptado, a costo de su orgullo machista, que aquella chica le encantaba.

Intentó acercarse a ella.—Eh, Eva...¿me permites un segundo?—Cuestionó, algo dudoso. La sudamericana se veía muy bien colocada hablando con Costa Rica.

Lo ignoró olímpicamente.—Fer, ¿escuchaste algo? Creo haber oído el zumbido de un mosquito, pero no estoy segura.

La castaña rió.—'Tina, no seas mala. ¿No ves que Pedro viene a disculparse por lo de ayer? Ya sabes, por haber dicho que eras una idiota.

—Y de paso...—se metió de repente Colombia, aprovechándose de la situación.—Que también se disculpe por llamarla narizona, presumida, niña mimada, creída, pesada y oxigenada.

—¿¡CUÁNDO ME LLAMÓ ASÍ?!—Gritó histérica a no más poder la de ojos azules.—¡Arg! Olvídenlo, ¡me largo de aquí! —Gruñó. Saliendo dando fuertes taconazos de la escena.

México del Norte trató de detenerla agarrándola del brazo, pero se soltó bruscamente.—¡Muchas gracias, amigas! ¿¡Cómo podré pagarles semejante favor?!—Exclamó sarcástico, corriendo en busca de la rubia.

Colombia y Costa Rica se miraron sonrientes; lo habían logrado. Ahora Pedro por fin iría tras Eva, y se dejaría de sus estúpidos rodeos de macho mexicano. Chocaron las manos, triunfantes.

—¡No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida, Pedro José María Sánchez Fernández! —Gritó furiosa. Sin embargo, el susodicho la sujetó por los hombros.—¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame te digo!

—¡Escúchame, por favor!—Suplicó.—¡No pienso dejarte ir hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decirte!

—¡Si nada más hablas conmigo, o a mis espaldas, para ofenderme, entonces no tengo que escuchar nada de ti! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

Gruñó.—¡Te lo diré de todas formas!—Inhaló profundo, aún sujetándola.—Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad. Son un imbécil, un grosero, y a veces realmente me comporto como el peor hombre del mundo.—Admitió con sinceridad. Sorprendida, la muchacha dejó de forcejear.—Pero últimamente me comporto más estúpido y patán si tu estás cerca. Y es que...¡no comprendo porqué me importa tanto lo que puedas pensar de mí!

Hernández se quedó muda.—P-Pedro.

—No, déjame terminar. Mi hermana me dijo una vez esa estupidez de que los hombres a veces se comportan más tarados con una mujer porque no quieren reconocer que realmente es importante para ellos.—Reflexionó, mientras aflojaba el agarre y tomó una de sus manos.—Me ha tomado mucho tiempo admitirlo, pero, ¡tú eres importante para mí! ¡M-me gustas mucho, Eva! Y s-sí no te lo dije antes y me porte aún peor contigo es porque...realmente yo soy el idiota.

Argentina se sobresaltó cuando el mexicano le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó. Con dificultad, porque a ella también se le hacía una mierda demostrar el cariño, correspondió el abrazo.—T-también m-me agradas mucho. ¡N-no pienses que te quiero ni nada de eso pero...! Quizá me gustes...un poquito.

Pedro sonrió, aún abrazándola.—Para mí, eso es suficiente.

Luego, México del Norte vio como Colombia y Costa Rica estaban a unos metros de ellos, observándolos con sonrisas pícaras. Sánchez, como cualquier otra persona en su situación, hizo lo que era de esperarse. Invitó amablemente a Eva a almorzar, lo que la chica aceptó con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Antes de irse, volteó hacia donde estaban sus espías y les sacó el dedo de en medio, mascullando un: "_bailaré 'La Cucaracha' sobre sus tumbas, perras_". Y se marchó.

* * *

**_Emmm...hoy no me extiendo mucho, ando súper-ocupada. Me está constando un buen seguir con el fic, aunque no quiero dejarlo y por eso saco tiempo aunque no lo tenga xD_**

**_Espero que a Tifu Firelass le haya gustado. Nos leemos luego :)_**

**_Vitalka~_**


	13. Prusia x Hungría

**Pairing: **Prusia x Hungría (PruHun! PruHun! PruHun! (?) )

**Words:** 734

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** —¿Q-qué querría d-decirme alguien como tú?—Titubeó. Era la primera vez que lo veía en tal estado, comportándose tan...'normal'. "Tal vez debería beber hasta perder el control de sus actos más seguido", pensó.

* * *

**Drabble 13**

_"Por puro impulso"_

Se alegró de haber terminado otro duro día de trabajo. Todos estaban dormidos en casa de Austria, ella había ido a contarle una historia a Italia y después se dirigió a su cuarto tras haber apagado todas las luces. Se sorprendió cuando, minutos después de haber conciliado el sueño, oyó unos golpecitos en su ventana. Al principio quiso ignorarlos, creyendo que eran las ramas de un árbol o algo así. Pero cuando los golpes se hicieron más intensos, se levantó tomando su sartén-que sepa como es que la tenía debajo de la cama-y abrió rápido las cortinas para enfrentar cara a cara al ladrón.

Oh sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.—¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡Prusia!—Al parecer él le estaba hablando, pues veía su boca moverse. Pero no escuchaba nada a causa del cristal que los separaba.—Ni pienses que te voy a abrir.

_—¡Hungría!_

—¡Arg! ¡Lárgate!—Se quiso volver a acostar, pero el prusiano continuó golpeando la ventana. Nerviosa porque Austria no despertara, la abrió de mala gana.—¿¡Se puede saber que rayos quieres aquí?!

El albino frunció el ceño.—Q-qué mala eres, Eli. Yo nada...nada más venía a salu...a saludar.—Decía entrecortado. Era obvio porque el notable tartamudeo y tan deplorable estado, estaba borracho.—L-lindas cortinas...¿las c-costuró el señorito?

—No puede ser Gilbert, ¿cuándo bebiste? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiene que beber un germano para emborracharse?

Sonrió de lado.—Oh...p-parece que alguien está...preocupada. ¿T-te preocupas...por mi i-impresionante...persona, Eli?—Preguntó tambaleándose, mientras arqueaba una ceja pícaramente.

La castaña se sonrojó de forma leve.—¡Eres un idiota! Estás tan ebrio que dices estupideces, ya vete a tu casa. ¡Y deja de decirme "Eli" infeliz! ¿Desde cuándo tenemos esa confianza?

Fingió estar ofendido.—Está bien...me iré. P-pero antes...quiero decirte algo.—Murmuró, acercándose más a la ventana, apoyando sus brazos en el marco de esta.

—¿Q-qué querría d-decirme alguien como tú?—Titubeó. Era la primera vez que lo veía en tal estado, comportándose tan...'normal'. Si Alemania lo viera seguro que ni reconocería a su propio hermano. "_Tal vez debería beber hasta perder el control de sus actos más seguido_", pensó.

—N-no te lo p-puedo decir al aire...acércate para que t-te lo diga al...oído.—Hizo una seña para que la chica se acercara.

Elizabeta apretó el puño,queriendo estamparlo en su cara. Aunque lo "consideroó" por no estar en sus cinco sentidos.—Ya, me acerqué, dime.

—No, más...cerca...

Gruñó, la paciencia se le estaba acabando. Además, le incomodaba mucho verlo tan cerca de su rostro.—¿Así?

—Perfecto.—Y sin que lo viera venir, Gilbert la tomó del cuello del vestido cortando de forma abrupta los escasos milímetros que los separaban.

Hedervary abrió los ojos aturdida mientras su rostro adquiría un intenso rojo carmesí. Sentir aquellos suaves y tibios labios sobre los suyos la había dejado en blanco, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar. Cuando pudo hacerlo, ya era tarde. Prusia se había separado y ya no le daba tiempo de estampar una sartén en su rostro. Se frotó la manga de su vestido por su boca, molesta e indignada.

—¡Eres un jodido imbécil!—Le gritó, reconsiderando seriamente si tirarle la lámpara de noche o arrojar la pecera sobre su cabeza.—¿¡Porqué hiciste eso!?

Pero el solo sonreía, arrogante, altanero y narcisista como siempre.—No lo sé, estoy ebrio. Es solo un impulso, Eli.

Y tras decir ese par de oraciones a la perfección, delatando que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, deshizo el camino que había hecho hacia su ventana. Con Gilbird revoloteando a su alrededor. Hungría se quedó tiesa, pasmada y con una mano recargada en el ventanal. ¿Porqué fingiría estar ebrio para ir a verla? ¿Porqué se escabulló a esas horas de la noche? ¿¡Porqué carajos la había besado!? No sabía, no entendía y no tenía manera de comprender nada. Suspiró, cerró las cortinas con fuerza, y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Queriendo convencerse, en vano, de que todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

_**Si, estuve leyendo PruHun últimamente y de alguna manera tenían que salir esas ideas fangirleras que tenía en la cabeza (?)**_

_**Creo que le haré caso a Izumi, voy a tomarme ligeros intervalos de descanso entre cap y cap para no dejarlos mal con las actualizaciones. Con un drabble cada quince días creo que podré. Al menos, mientras saco tiempo en mi vida xD**_

_**Preeeeeghumtha (?): ¿AusHun o PruHun? ¿Qué les gusta más? Pues yo le voy a los dos :v**_

**_Vitalka~_**


	14. Prusia x OC! México

**Pairing: **Prusia x OC/México

**Words:** 502

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Itzel casi se pega un tiro ante la necedad del germano. Si no fuera porque...bueno, estaba enamorada de él, probablemente no le hubiese tenido tanta paciencia. Y a Gilbert, la presencia de la mexicana no le era en absoluto irritante. Es más, disfrutaba tenerla a su lado.

* * *

**Drabble 14**

_"Asombrosos tacos"_

—Así que esto es un taco.

—Los mejores de mi país.

—Tal vez podrías ponerle algo de papas...

—Prusia, es un taco. No lleva papas, al menos, no uno común.

—¿No te parece que tienen muy poca carne?

Itzel casi se pega un tiro ante la necedad del germano. Si no fuera porque...bueno, estaba enamorada de él, probablemente no le hubiese tenido tanta paciencia. La morena era de las pocas con quien el prusiano podía tener una conversación estable sin complicaciones de por medio. Y a Gilbert, la presencia de la mexicana no le era en absoluto irritante. Como cierta húngara, o cierto señorito. Es más, disfrutaba tenerla a su lado.

Por eso, cuando ella se ofreció a darle una probada de sus dichosos "tacos", no dudó ni medio segundo y tomó el primer vuelo directo a México.

La sureña enarcó una ceja.—Ya te pareces a Pedro con tus exigencias. ¿Alguna otra 'sugerencia', oh 'asombroso' Gilbert?

Sonrió de lado ante su sarcasmo.—Oh Itzie~, eres tan encantadora~.—Le siguió el juego.—Me recuerdas a mi hermano cuando te pones así. ¡Deberías disfrutar más de la vida!

—Define disfrutar.

El albino lo pensó unos segundos.—Beber, salir con los amigos, crear asociaciones de protección para las aves, beber, ir de parranda, comer wurst, beber. Ya sabes, lo típico.

La chica rió.—¡Mencionaste beber tres veces en la oración!

—¡Es que eso es lo primordial!—Aclaró, con el ego un tanto ofendido.—¿No me digas que nunca has bebido? ¡Ajá! ¡Eso le falta a estos tacos para acompañarlos, un buen tarro de cerveza alemana!

Itzel rodó los ojos.—Aquí solo tenemos Sol, Superior o Indio de pérdida. ¿Te basta?

—Depende, ¿son buenas cervezas?—Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado. ¡Sánchez debía saber que solo tomaba cervezas que estuvieran a su altura!

—Lo suficiente para acompañar el platillo.—Le sonrió, de una forma tan dulce y tierna, que Prusia resistió el intento de abrazarla.—¿Te parece?

El germano asintió, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.—¡Ahora estos tacos, serán asombrosos, casi tanto como yo! Kesesesese~

Ante la cercanía la muchacha se sonrojó y correspondiendo su abrazo de lado, sonrió.—Así es Prusia, "casi tanto". Porque mis tacos son más asombrosos.

—¡Hey!—Se quejó el mayor, pero en seguida rió, era imposible enojarse siquiera una fracción de segundo con aquella latinoamericana.

Ella era, por mucho, la mejor de sus amigas.

* * *

**_¡Shabos, volví! (?) No sé si esto les importe, pero ya volví xD_**

**_Este drabble va para Karoru Gengar, una gran amiga de la página que espero le haya gustado como quedó este PruMex_**

**_A partir de ahora será sorpresa de qué pareja será el siguiente capítulo~ Porque me gusta torturar lectores, kesesese~_**

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta el PruMex? A mí me gusta todo lo que incluya a Prusia :v ¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Vitalka~_**


	15. Japón x Taiwan

**Pairing:** Japón x Taiwan

**Words:** 478

**Rating:** K

**Advertencias:** Amor con una notoria diferencia de edad. Advertido quedas 7w7

**Summary: **Sentía la culpa picarle el estómago, porque él era ya un adulto joven, y ella a penas rozaba la pubertad.—Sé que algún día será una fuerte y poderosa nación. Y también una hermosa mujer. Y le prometo estar a su lado el día que eso ocurra.

* * *

**Drabble 15**

_"Para el amor no hay edad"_

A veces la veía correr por los pasillos de la amplia casa de China. Desde que Yao la había encontrado supo que ella era especial, supo que ella era única. A veces también sentía la culpa picarle el estómago, porque él era ya un adulto joven, y ella a penas rozaba la pubertad. Las edades de los países eran diferentes a las humanas, sí. Pero eso no cambiaba que él, Kiku Honda, una nación de cientos de años, mirara a una casi niña de esa manera.

A un país de unas cuantas décadas.

Y a un así, no podía evitar contemplarla a cada paso que daba. A cada sonrisa, a cada juego, a cada risa. Todo de Taiwan le maravillaba. Toda ella era una obra maestra ante sus ojos. Por eso, cuando se ponía rebelde y le decía que quería abandonar la casa de China, él siempre la convencía de quedarse. No porque quisiera verla sometida, no porque como él, también anhelara la independencia.

Era porque no quería tenerla lejos.

No soportaría tenerla lejos.

Escuchó su risa cantarina una vez más.—¡Esa ha dado cinco saltos, ¿la viste?!—Presumió contenta. Pues ambos habían apostado que podían tirar una piedrita al lago y hacer que esta rebotara el mayor número de veces posible.—Yo he ganado, te lo dije.

Japón sonrió de lado.—La felicito, Mei-san. Tenía razón, me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para estas cosas.—No era necesario que ella se enterase que la había dejado ganar.—¿Me contaría su secreto?

—¡Ay, Kiku! ¡Escucha y aprende!—Exclamó la joven contenta.—Todo está en la muñeca...¡así!—Y volvió a tirar otra piedrecilla.—¡Siete veces! ¡Sí!—La menor se giró para verlo, sonriente como siempre.—Es muy divertido pasar el tiempo contigo.

—Puedo decir lo mismo.

Ella se paró sonriente frente a él. Le tomó de las manos de repente, haciendo que el oriental se sonrojara un poco, pero sin perder la compostura.—¿Prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado, Kiku? ¿Incluso cuando crezca?

Japón vio preocupación auténtica en su mirada, y sonrió también, enternecido de la inocencia de la pequeña.—Sabe que sí, Mei-san. Sé que algún día será una fuerte y poderosa nación. Y también una hermosa mujer. Y le prometo estar a su lado el día que eso ocurra.

Taiwan rió, y Honda sintió su corazón oprimirse. Probablemente ella no habría entendido el verdadero significado de sus palabras.—Es una promesa entonces.

Esperaba algún día hacérselas entender sin ningún tapujo.

* * *

**_No, no me he vuelto pedófila ni lolicon de repente (?) Es solo que estaba viendo un anime DI-VI-NO de una niña-puberta y un adolescente-adulto joven y me gustó tanto que quise ponerlo en este fic, y como que la pareja que más se me venía a la mente para plasmar la idea era esta XD_**

**_¿Queda algún fan del JaWan? ¿O todos se han extinto ya? :v_**

**_Gracias a mis amores platónicos, digo lectores__ fie__les: __Tifu Firelass, xjapan, Karoru Gengar, Flannya, NocheAmada y Shenee-kun por comentar en los capítulos anteriores. [Les agradezco ahora chicos, porque antes andaba con mil problemas en la cabeza. No crean que me he olvidado de sus pedidos, los de ustedes son los que más tomo en cuenta ;)]_**

**_¡Nos leemos MUY pronto! (Porque ya salí de vaca :B)_**

**_Vitalka~_**


	16. Noruega x Belarús

**Pairing:** Noruega x Belarús (o Bielorrusia, como la conozcan xD)

**Words:** 405

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** [AU/Human] Él jamás deseó sentirse así. Él jamás deseó enamorarse alguien así. Pero daba igual. Lukas amaba a Natasha. Y así estaba escrito.—Si le dices a alguien que me has visto llorando, te apuñalo, ¿de acuerdo?—Tan tierna la chica, pensó.

* * *

**Drabble 16**

_"Enredos absurdos"_

Natasha Braginski era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las chicas más guapas de toda la escuela. Además de lista, atlética, y estar en la selección de ballet del colegio. No por nada el lituano, el americano, y muchos otros más para añadir en la lista se habían sentido atraídos en algún momento por ella. Parecía tenerlo todo. Podría ser la mujer perfecta de no ser porque...

—¡HERMANO! ¡Ya pagué el vestido de novia a quince meses sin intereses! ¡No puedes cancelarme la boda así como así!

—¡Jamás acepté casarme contigo!

Estaba enamorada de Ivan Braginski, su propio hermano.

Lukas Bondevik, un chico callado, que pasaba fácilmente desapercibido, y malhumorado en ocasiones, era el polo opuesto de Natasha. Compartían tan solo una cosa en común: el amor a la danza. Porque, a pesar de su duro exterior, aquellas clases de ballet cuatro veces a la semana realmente le subían los ánimos.

Además, podía verla a ella. Y esa era la principal razón por la cual seguía asistiendo, a pesar de las burlas de sus compañeros nórdicos y su hermano. A pesar de que el danés estallara en carcajadas cada vez que lo veía llegar con zapatillas.

Estúpidos y absurdos enredos adolescentes. Él jamás deseó sentirse así. Él jamás deseó enamorarse alguien así.

Pero daba igual. Lukas amaba a Natasha. Y así estaba escrito.

Ese día no había llegado a la clase. Cuando salió del salón donde se impartía dicho taller, se sorprendió un tanto de verla sentada en las escaleras, con un aspecto melancólico. Hubiera podido asegurar que estaba llorando.

Le extendió un pañuelo cuando pasó junto a ella.

La bielorrusa lo aceptó de mala gana.—Si le dices a alguien que me has visto llorando, te apuñalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tan tierna la chica, pensó.

—De acuerdo.—Respondió con simpleza. Comenzó a marcharse, no era de muchas palabras. Y haber recibido tan solo unas cuantas frases de ella-aunque la mitad fueran amenazas-le era más que suficiente.

A unos cuantos metros de ella, pudo escucharla otra vez.

—Y gracias, Lukas.

Aunque la rubia no pudo verlo, el sonrió de espaldas.—De nada, Braginski.—Y continuó con su camino.

A lo mejor intentaría deshacer los enredos un día de estos...

* * *

**_Al fin complazco a Izumi con su NorBela xD Espero que te haya gustado :'v_**

**_Como dije, ando con algo de tiempo libre, así que seguiré cubriendo pedidos por ahora BI _****_cofcofTifu Firelasstúsiguescofcof_**

**_¡Nos leemos en breve!_**

**_Vitalka~_**


	17. Italia x Nyo! Japón

**Pairing:** Italia x Nyo! Japón

**Words:** 438

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Había sido mala idea aceptar pasar únicamente con Italia su cumpleaños. Había sido muy mala idea. ¿O tal vez no?—Es tu cumpleaños, y tú eres importante para mí. Quería hacer algo muy especial y punto~.

* * *

**Drabble 17**

_"De sorpresas excesivas"_

Había sido mala idea aceptar pasar únicamente con Italia su cumpleaños. Había sido muy mala idea. Que Alemania se enfermara ese día y que tuviera que pasar una fecha tan importante con su segundo aliado del Pacto Tripartito pintaba para mal. Y que además ese "aliado" resultara ser su "amor platónico" desde que lo había conocido pronosticaba también un mal final.

¿O tal vez no?

Japón, Sakura Honda, siempre pensaba lo peor de las situaciones. O al menos, las consecuencias más probables. Porque si no lo hacía, no podría tomar "medidas al respecto" si algún problema surgía. Nunca había tenido ningún inconveniente en averiguar cuál sería el siguiente paso que alguna nación o persona daría con tan solo conocerla por unos minutos. Es solo que, _con Italia..._

—Ve~, Japón, ¿te pasa algo?

Aquella regla de _"saber su siguiente paso"_ no aplicaba en absoluto...

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces, sonrojada.—N-nada, Italia-kun. T-tan solo pensaba.—Algunas veces también se arrepentía de ser tan tímida.

¿Y cómo no serlo en ese instante? Si Feliciano la había invitado a uno de los mejores, más caros, y finos restaurantes de su casa. Y como todo buen restaurante italiano, el lujo, la buena comida y el detalle no se hicieron de esperar. Ella pensaba que era demasiado, mucho más que cualquier otra fiesta o celebración que hubiese tenido antes.

El castaño sonrió.—Y eso que no has visto lo mejor, Sakura. Ve~.

Arqueó una ceja, confundida. En seguida, vio como el europeo chasqueaba los dedos. Ni siquiera supo de donde, pero un par de meseros trajeron cargando un gran jarrón lleno de las más hermosas flores que jamás hubiera visto y lo colocaron en el centro de la mesa. Aquello ya era excesivo, más-allá-de lo posible, y hasta algo fuera de lugar.

—Pe-pe-pero Italia-kun, ¡y-yo no podré pagarle todo esto!

El chico tan solo rió, como si disfrutara de su confusión.—No tienes porque pagar nada, Sakura~.—Volvió a sonreír tan encantador como siempre.—Es tu cumpleaños, y tú eres importante para mí. Quería hacer algo muy especial y punto~.

El récord de sonrojos se rompió en su cara en ese momento, y asintió aturdida.—Gra-gracias Italia.

—No hay de qué, ve~.

Así eran las cosas con Feliciano, las "medidas al respecto" podrían irse por la borda.

* * *

**_Oh cy, Feliciano macho pecho peludo a la orden de Tifu B)_**

**_Espero que le haya gustado su drabble mija :v_**

**_Aquí sigo con los pedidos a todo lo que doy xD Más pronto que temprano tendrán el siguiente..._**

**_Vitalka~_**


	18. Austria x Hungría

**Pairing:** Austria x Hungría (AusHun! AusHun! AusHun!)

**Words:** 502

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **Porque nadie dijo que vivir en la misma casa que el señorito sería fácil. Requería un sacrificio constante.—Si algún día necesitas de mí, házmelo saber Elizabeth. Somos un matrimonio; si tu subes, yo subo, si tu caes, yo caigo.—Aunque, valía la pena con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

**Drabble 18**

_"Retrospectiva húngara"_

Sería mentira decir que no extrañaba la época en la que era una aguerrida y valiente guerrera. Pero también sería mentir decir que no le gustaba vivir bajo el mismo techo que Austria. Hungría, pese a las burlas constantes de sus vecinos -especialmente cierto albino muy molesto- casi podía agradecer haber formado el Imperio Austro-Húngaro con aquel señorito que una vez consideró su enemigo.

Porque, estar allí, escuchando el bello repertorio del austriaco, en aquel lujoso y refinado piano, era para ella todo un placer. Con el pequeño Italia en su regazo, casi podía decir que era completamente feliz. Pero la vida de Hungría estaba plagada de "casis". Porque si bien vivía a gusto en aquella enorme casa, jamás se sentiría tan llena, tan plena, tan...libre, como cuando era más joven.

El italiano se quedó dormido en sus brazos, y ella aprovechó para mirar con más confianza el impecable rostro de Roderich. Con su aristocrática postura que lo caracterizaba. Una sonrisa con un deje de tristeza se asomó en sus labios. No se podía tener todo en la vida. O tenía su vida de guerrera, o tenía a Austria.

Y estaba más que claro cual había sido su elección.

De pronto, la música cesó.—¿Pasa algo, Hungría?—Preguntó el hombre, mirándola fijamente.—No he podido evitar notar que traes un semblante decaído.

La húngara se sorprendió por un momento, ¿tan evidente había sido? Sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces, no quería preocupar al castaño.—No es nada, señor Austria. Siga tocando, por favor. Ya se me pasará.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente. Ninguna de las naciones se atrevía a romperlo. Hasta que Austria, sin romper el contacto visual, lo hizo.—Si algún día necesitas de mí, házmelo saber Elizabeth. Somos un matrimonio; si tu subes, yo subo, si tu caes, yo caigo. Tenlo más presente de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

No se hizo esperar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Era difícil sacarle algo sentimental a aquel estirado sujeto, pero dentro de lo que cabía, había sido lo más "_lindo_" que le había escuchado decir desde que lo conocía.—Gracias, señor Austria.—Musitó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y tras devolverle el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa él también, continuó con la música.

Hungría recordó entonces porque aún continuaba con él pese a sus deseos nostálgicos. Y sincerándose con ella misma, se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haberse casado con Roderich. Porque nadie dijo que vivir en la misma casa que el señorito sería fácil. Requería un sacrificio constante. Aunque, valía la pena con tal de tenerlo a su lado. A él, al señor Austria, a la persona que más quería.

* * *

**_¡Holiwis! :3_**

**_Creo que varios ya habían mencionado su devoción por el Austria x Hungría. Y pues, no pensaba dejarlos mal, ¡espero que les haya gustado, chicos!_**

**_Ahora mismo tengo dos ideas más en mente, un China x Vietnam y un Rusia x Belarús. ¿Cuál les gustaría leer primero?_**

**_Recuerden, el que no elijan no será desechado, si no que se pospondrá dos semanas. ¡Piénsenlo bien!_**

**_Los leo luego, camaradas._**

**_Vitalka~_**


	19. China x Vietnam

**Pairing:** China x Vietnam

**Words:** 524

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **—Podría pasar el resto de mi vida en medio de esta serenidad...—Comentó tranquila, aún con los ojos cerrados. Yao sonrió de lado.—Yo también.—Luego, acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro.—En especial si es contigo.

* * *

**Drabble 19**

_"Duro exterior, suave interior"_

¿China podía tener una paciencia legendaria?, sí.

¿Podía expresar todo lo que sentía en un estallido de ira?, también. Y más cuando se trataba de europeos, africanos, o ciertos molestos americanos interfiriendo en sus relaciones con "los suyos". Los asiáticos. O más exclusivamente, los asiáticos orientales.

Aún recordaba con amargura la Guerra de Vietnam. Por mucho, el conflicto en que más decisiones erradas había tomado. La época en que más había deseado retroceder el tiempo, o escapar.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Recostado a la orilla del largo río Songhua y admirando la belleza de sus cielos. De paso, también admiraba de reojo su propia belleza terrenal, cierta vietnamita a la que le había costado "conquistar". Aunque, si se sinceraba consigo mismo, el que había terminado siendo "conquistado" era él. Y no necesariamente en el sentido literal.

La escuchó suspirar.—Podría pasar el resto de mi vida en medio de esta serenidad...—Comentó tranquila, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Yao sonrió de lado.—Yo también.—Luego, acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro.—En especial si es contigo.

El leve sonrojo de la castaña le pareció adorable. Y vaya que China enloquecía por lo adorable. A pesar de que Kim no mostraba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos como él, si había ocasiones en que le dejaba ver con total claridad que lo amaba. Era una chica bastante seria, ruda y callada, pero también cálida y amable si se lo proponía. Cualquiera que fuera su carácter, a él le parecía encantadora.

Vietnam dirigió su vista hacia la antigua nación.—¿En serio? ¿Incluso si no soy tan sociable o divertida como tus amigos los europeos?

—¡Qué cosas dices!—Exclamó Wang, para luego echarse a reír. Sin embargo, tras notar la cara de fastidio de la chica, decidió parar de hacerlo.—Ya, ya, no te enojes. Es solo que me parece gracioso que les llames "divertidos".—Dijo, refiriéndose a los aliados.—En realidad, todos están locos. Es mil veces mejor quedarme aquí en mi casa...o por lo menos de este lado del continente...

Kim Ly sonrió de lado, entendiendo su punto.—Ya veo...—Regresó su vista al cielo.—Es bueno oír eso.

—Dudo que te preocupe, tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para velar por ti misma...—explicó contemplándola—...pero si algún día se te cruza por la cabeza, quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejarte.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente...

La vietnamita volvió a cerrar los ojos entonces.—Lo sé, Yao.

El chino sonrió para sí mismo, le aliviaba que la castaña tuviera más que presente que siempre estaría con ella o para ella. Para cualquier conflicto, para cualquier dificultad. Podía confiar en que tendría las puertas abiertas si Vietnam necesitaba de su ayuda. Era una chica fuerte, y lo sabía. Pero un apoyo incondicional de su parte, nunca estaría de más.

* * *

**_¡Santos cielos! Les voy a confesar, que me costó decidir entre hacer un ChuViet o un RusBel primero xD_**

**_Pero al final ganaron los orientales sepsis (?)_**

**_Mi querida _**Mygale, _**espero que te haya gustado. Es una pareja totalmente nueva para mí y no sé si logré cumplir tus expectativas u.u Espero que sí. La personalidad con que imagino a Vietnam es la que tú manejas en tus fics cuando escribes sobre ella, así que ojalá no me haya quedado muy Ooc y te decepciones :'v**_

_**Well, ladies and gentlemen, nos leemos en breve.**_

**_Vitalka~_**


	20. América x México

**Pairing: **América x México (del Sur)

**Words:** 502

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Alfred lleva muchos años invitando a Itzel a la fiesta de Halloween que organizaba en casa, para siempre ser rechazado...¿logrará conseguirlo esta vez?

* * *

**Drabble 20**

_"La invitación de América"_

—¡México, México!—Gritaba una muy animada voz a sus espaldas.

Itzel Hernández no pudo hacer más que dar un largo suspiro, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Volteó con una ceja arqueada.—¿Ocurre algo, América?

El rubio le extendió, campante y sonriendo, un pequeño sobre negro con lo que parecían ser calabazas en las esquinas.—¡Quiero invitarte a mi _party _de Halloween, México! Sé que cada año lo hago...—Pausó un segundo, colocando una mano detrás de su nuca, un tanto apenado.—Y aunque cada año me niegas la invitación, ¡sé que esta vez querrás venir porque en serio, _really, really,_ he preparado muchas cosas increíbles!

Sonrió ligeramente. No era que le desagradara, bueno, no demasiado, pero aunque la idea siempre le había parecido fantástica, su hermano de verdad odiaba a Estados Unidos. No era de menos, desde la batalla del Álamo, Texas, y su guerra e intervención en general, Pedro le había prohibido tajantemente entablar cualquier tipo de relación con el gringo. Sea amistosa o...bueno...

Había sido mala idea comentarle a su hermano sobre su "ligero" enamoramiento hacia Alfred en la época colonial.

—Suena divertido.—Contestó tranquila—Pero ya sabes, hay festividades en mi casa por esas fechas también. Además, no me llevo con muchas naciones europeas...

América, viendo que esta vez al menos dudaba si ir o no, aprovechó para pasar su brazo por sus hombros y comentarle con una gran sonrisa.—_Don't worry, Itzy Mary! _Yo tampoco me llevo con muchos y aún así los invito hahahaha.—Pensó un momento con que podría convencerla. Cuando creyó tener algo, se acercó despacio a su rostro para comentarle en modo cómplice.— Escucha, si vas, prometo asistir también a tu festividad, _ok?_

Un tanto aturdida por su contacto, y porque prácticamente estaba hablándole en el oído, México del Sur sintió sonrojarse ligeramente.—Eh...yo...A-Alfred, ya sabes que a Pedro no le g-gustaría...

América hizo un puchero, y viendo que no lo apartaba aún, la abrazó al borde de las lágrimas.—¡_Please Itzy_, no salimos desde hace siglos! Dame una oportunidad. Aunque a tu hermano no le guste, si hablo con él quizá pueda convencerlo.

—A-Alfred yo...en serio quiero...pero él no...

—¡Nos divertiremos mucho! ¡Hasta puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa!—Exclamó, aún sin dejarla de abrazar.

A pesar de estar bien intencionado, pues la mayor parte de las naciones solía quedarse a dormir al acabar la fiesta tan tarde, cualquiera que oyera las últimas frases de la conversación podría darle un sentido un tanto más...íntimo...

—¿¡PERO QUE CHINGAOS LE ESTÁS PROPONIENDO A MI HERMANA GRINGO IDIOTA!?

Estados Unidos se congeló. Si había algo que le aterraba, era ver a Pedro _realmente_ enojado. Y tenía que admitir que, encontrarlo abrazado de su hermana e invitándola a dormir, era motivo suficiente para que el azabache intentara, como mínimo, meterle dos balazos. Sólo esperaba que México del Norte ya no corriera más rápido que él...

Por su parte, Itzel, ya ideaba un plan de como escabullirse de su casa a mitad de la noche para ir a la fiesta de Alfred. No estaba de más decirlo, su persistencia la había convencido.

* * *

**_Tanto tiempo sin escribir algo de aquí. Espero no haberme oxidado (?) ¿Aún quedan lectores por aquí? xD_**

**_*Inhalar* ¡ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA! Me leí todos los fics América x México de la página y quedé perdidamente flechada._**

**_Ahora mismo pienso si debería escribir un long-fic de ellos...pero pues, el tiempo dirá._**

**_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_**

**_Vitalka~._**


End file.
